


【冬盾】坠落的知更鸟

by SssGeorge



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge





	【冬盾】坠落的知更鸟

画家巴基/吸血鬼史蒂夫

“父亲，阳光是什么？”  
“噢，亲爱的，它能让我们灰飞烟灭，没有吸血鬼会喜欢那种玩意。”  
可是，书上说它是金色的，就像我的头发一样…父亲严肃的脸庞让史蒂夫把话压在了心里。自古以来，吸血鬼与阳光似乎就如硬币的两面，永远不可以相遇，除非…  
在后来的漫长岁月里，史蒂夫住进了人类的房子，这是为了更好的觅食。有时候史蒂夫喜欢在月色好的时候出门散步，不过把醉酒的邻居送回家显然不在他今晚的计划内。但史蒂夫还是不太忍心留着这个刚打开门就直挺挺倒在自己身上的人在门口睡一晚。更重要的是，这个醉汉的味道闻起来似乎十分香甜。史蒂夫的獠牙隐隐发痒…  
这真是意外的收获。  
将巴基扔在软乎乎的大床上后，史蒂夫忍不住打量起这个房间。一丝不苟的黑与白，冰冷得没有一点儿人情味，但墙上那幅画却硬生生地把这冰冷的空间撕开了一道口子。耀眼的金黄色充斥着整个画面，几朵向日葵热热烈烈地开着。史蒂夫仿佛真真切切地感受到了晴朗夏日那种铺天盖地的阳光，一时间竟看得有些痴。巴基发出的咒骂声把史蒂夫从幻想里拉出来，他恋恋不舍地摸了摸那画，转身离开了。  
按道理，史蒂夫会在太阳升起的时候入睡，但现在他却没有半点睡意。他的心思全挂在那副画上，年少时对于阳光的那点念想又悄悄地冒出来了。  
史蒂夫第一次有了想把窗帘拉开的冲动，他想知道暖烘烘的阳光照射在身上的感觉。可他也只能想想，在午后时轻轻地摩挲着微烫的深色窗帘，向往着外面的阳光。  
但人们却是对着阳光避之不及，早早躲进屋内，只剩下知了没命地叫唤。  
有些东西，不是他可以肖想的…


End file.
